Eternal Spring YEAR 1 (Vol1)
by AliceHEARTSHatter
Summary: Miki is a young girl that is a mix of human and vampire by birth. She has rare powers; can cure level Es and she can stop the vampire blood lust all together. Miki is a very lovable and shy girl with a sweet caring personality. What will happen when she's at Cross Academy? Will she find love? How will her powers grow? What adventures await her?
1. Chapter 1

**[Eternal Spring Season 1] (Vol.1)**

 **Rose 1**

It is a cool starry early spring night at Cross Academy with a full moon in plain view. Miki's father, Erle Nao Kanon, a dazzling Japanese man seemingly in his late twenties dressed in a fancy suit and a tan jacket that goes to his knees, heads into the headmaster main office.

"Wait here sweetie." Mr. Kanon motions for her to sit on a nearby bench.

"O-okay Papa." Miki sits on the bench quietly. Miki is a fifteen year old girl with long silky red wavy hair to the end of her butt with silver star hair ties with bangs that fall into threes to the end of her eyebrows and dark-blue eyes along with a slightly athletic frame. She's wearing an aqua-blue tank-top, yellow unzipped short sleeved jacket, navy-blue skirt, yellow and white striped knee sox, and blue high-tops. As Mr. Kanon goes in with a slight smile Miki watches the halls. As she sits playing with her braids a pleasant sent drifts to her. Unknowingly Miki gets up and begins to fallow it down the halls. After a few minutes she ends up in front of a classroom door.

'Is it… in here?' Miki hesitates to open the door to see… a class going on. Everyone, aside from Luna, turns to look at the little lost lamb standing in front of them. Miki stands in front of the door frozen in fear and embracement.

Luna is a girl with long raven black hair cascading down her shoulders and back with piercing amber eyes and dressed in the girls Night Class uniform. She sits in the back reading a book with a calm and elegant look on her face. The book is a simple poem book, but she has no interest in looking up from the pages. Sitting on her right, closest to the window is Kaname. Kaname is a young stoic guy with slightly long and styled dark-brown hair and mysterious red/brown eyes. He's wearing the guys Night Class uniform. Seeing everyone's reactions Kaname silences them with a glance and then heads down to the scared Miki.

"Hello miss." Kaname gives a gentle smile and bows. "I'm sorry, but you're in the wrong place. And as you can see a classes is going on right now." He looks at, the still frozen, Miki with a kind smile.

"U… Um… I… I'm really sorry." Miki bows, finally unfreezing, with her face bright red. "I… I'm new… I was just… looking around." She looks down at her feet and plays with her braids, like she does when she's upset, with her blush up to her ears.

"That's alright. Now, can you tell me your name please?" Kaname speaks in a gentle and soft tone as he tilts up her head gently with his hand under her chin. Seeing this makes Ruka glare. Ruka is a young elegant looking girl with light-brown eyes and long wavy light-brown hair to the middle of her back and wearing the girls Night Class uniform.

"My… my name is… Miki. Miki Kanon." Miki blushes even more as she stares into his mysterious and gentle eyes. Everyone stares at her wide eyed with curious and shocked expressions.

'W-why? Why are they all looking at me like that?' Miki sees them staring intensely. 'D-did I do something wrong?' she panics unable to move or otter a breathe.

Kaname stares over at the desks causing them to fall silent. "Luna, I'll be needing your assistance. It seems our awaited new student has gotten herself lost." He glances over to her. Sighing, Luna closes her book and walks down to them. As she walks Miki can't help but stare at her beauty, for this was her first time seeing vampires aside from her dad. The others also stare at this site, but Luna and Kaname ignore them.

"Where will we be taking her Kaname-sama?" Luna's voice chimes like bells as she speaks to Kaname only sparing a quick side glance to Miki.

"To Headmaster Cross's office." Kaname opens the classroom door holding it open for them. "And Ichijo, you watch the others. I'll inform you on everything later on." Kaname glances over to a young guy with blonde hair and honest warm green eyes.

"Don't worry about it Kaname." Ichijo smiles at Kaname with a nod. Ichijo glances at Miki from his seat with a bit of curiosity, while Miki is still too nervous to look at the Night Class students.

'So pretty.' Miki stares at Luna with the look of a little girl staring at a porcelain doll.

"Alright." Luna gives a quick nod and glances at the still in shock Miki. "Fallow us and stay close. Okay?" She looks at Miki with a calm and elegant eyes.

"Oh, um… okay. Th-thank you." Miki, awakens from her daze, bows her head and begins to fallow them. As they were leaving the sent, that had lead her there, drifted to her again.

'That smell… it's like a garden, so sweet. But where…' Miki turns her head to catch a quick glimpse of a thin framed guy, sitting in the middle row, with short styled blond hair and honest warm green eyes in the Night Class uniform. He is still looking over at Miki causing their eyes to meet. It was only for a secant, but it was long enough to cause Miki to blush like mad. While the guy, Ichijo, looks confused before shrugging his shoulders slightly and turns to keep the class calm.

"Don't get distracted." Luna gives a quick sigh not even glancing at Miki as she fallows Kaname out of the classroom.

"Miss Kanon, we most get to the headmaster quickly." Kaname glances at Miki with a gentle smile.

"O-okay." Miki fallows close behind Kaname. She is so close that she is holding on to his jacket and this causes Ruka to glare with mad rage.

Later on during the walk down the halls. The moon light hits Kaname and Luna's eyes causing them to glisson slightly in the gentle light making them look like stars as they walk quietly down the dimly light hallways. As they continue down them there is no sound aside from the soft chirping crickets and echoes of their footsteps.

"U… um… Kaname-sama?" Miki stares at the ground shyly.

"Kaname is fine." Kaname continues to walk with Luna next to him.

"O-okay. Kaname… can I… can I ask a question?" Miki watches her feet only glancing up on occasion.

"What do you want to know?" Kaname glances back at Miki. Luna continues to walk alongside him quietly.

"Um… they… I…" Miki mutters under her breathe missing the key points as she glances up at them from time to time.

"They what?" Luna finally speaks moving so she is walking along side Miki so she could look her in the eyes and hear her.

"Does it have to do with the others reactions earlier?" Kaname glances back at Miki again a bit curious. Miki gives a shy side glance at Luna and then gives a slight nod.

"Is… is it so wrong? For a kid like me to be born?" Miki asks in a sweet yet quietly shy tone as she glances up at them with sad and confused expression with misty eyes.

"Don't think like that. It's too sad of a view." Kaname stares at Miki with a sad expression as his hand gently sweeps away her tears.

"Fate won't allow mistakes, there for you were meant to be born." Luna stands there with a serious yet sympathetic expression. Miki gives a slight smile and gives a quick nod to show she is feeling better. As they continue to walk Miki glances at Luna shyly admiring her beauty. Then Miki notices the small poem book in Luna's hands.

"Papa has the same poem book." Miki unknowingly says out loud as she stares at the book.

Luna blinks slightly yet is able to keep her composed expression as she looks over at Miki. "Your… Papa? I see…" Luna looks away from Miki and falls silent again as she moves back to Kaname's side as they get to the office's big doors.

"Miss Kanon, is your father perhaps here to see the headmaster?" Kaname stops just in front of the door and turns to look at the embraced Miki.

Miki nods slightly as she stares at the ground too embraced to lift her bright red face up while playing with her braids. Kaname simply nods before turning to face the doors. He politely knocks on the door he then lets his arm elegantly fall back to his side as he waits for an answer.

"Come in." Mr. Cross calls in a gentle voice from behind the doors.

They walk in with the timid and embraced Miki right behind them. Mr. Kanon sees his daughter playing with her braids and walks over to her with a gentle smile. "I see you already tracked down your totter. What a good girl you are." He gently pats her head as he looks down at her with soft eyes. Miki looks up at her dad with a shy smile as she lets go of her braids. But then hides behind him spotting a glaring silver haired and eyed guy about her age standing next to a girl around her age and height with the same colored short hair and eyes as Kaname.

'Totter?' Luna looks slightly confused as she glances at Kaname before sighing and looking over towards the headmaster. Miki continues to hide behind her dad with a terrified expression as she clings to his jacket as she only shows a corner of her face.

"What are those two doing here?" Zero snarls under his breath as he glares more at them then Miki.

"Zero, there is no need for such an attitude." Kaname stares at Zero with a calm yet commanding eyes.

Mr. Cross sighs. "Kaname is here because I asked and Luna is welcome to stay as well." He states with his usual goofy grin. "That is if it's okay with you, Erle Kanon." He gives a slight head bow.

"She may stay. I trust your judgment Cross." Mr. Kanon gives an approving nod. Zero grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest clearly not happy.

"Headmaster, if I may ask what is Miss Miki's situation exactly?" Kaname steps forward with a slight bow.

"Well…" Mr. Cross takes a sip of his tea. "As you two and Zero are aware of Miki isn't our typical case. Miki is a vampire and human child by birth, not bite." He watches as Yuki looks surprised and Zero seems like he is sick to his stomach. Miki slinks back holding on to her dad's jacket. Yuki notices this and glances over at Kaname for help.

"I see… well, I welcome her here." Kaname smiles gently at Miki and gives a quick bow. "As does Luna. Correct?" he looks over at her. Luna nods as she glances, with a rare soft look in her eyes, at Miki. Miki nods shyly still hiding as she plays with her clips again.

"So… is she going to be in the Night Class?" Yuki looks over at Miki curiously.

"No. She'll be in the Day Class. You see she…" Mr. Cross starts but is cut off by a very pissed Zero.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Zero hits the wall with all his might furious at what he heard. "Putting a girl like THAT in the Day Class?! That's pure MADNESS! What if she tries to bite someone?!" he glares at the frightened Miki.

"Zero!" Kaname stares him down again but this time Kaname lets his displeasure show. Miki, at this time, looks as if she's about to cry. Yuki sees this and steps on Zero's foot as hard as she can while she gives him a dirty look.

"She's safer than YOU." Mr. Kanon hints to knowing Zero's little secret. This makes Zero flinch slightly causing him to shut up as he glances at the clueless Yuki.

Mr. Cross coughs to lighten the air a bit. "Miki's not blood thirsty. I know, I've tested myself." He looks gently at the scared Miki.

"Really?" Yuki stares at Miki stunned. Miki nods quietly as she slowly comes out from hiding behind her dad.

"She can also walk in the day and is tired at night. Honestly if it wasn't for her powers she'd be a normal human." Mr. Kanon glances lovingly at his daughter as he gently pets her head. This makes Miki smile slightly as he strokes her hair.

"So why is it that Kaname must look after her?" Luna looks curious as she steps forward. "This seems simple enough for the Disciplinary Committee." She glances over at Zero and Yuki.

"Luna…" Kaname looks at her with a disappointed expression.

"Pardon me, Erle Kanon." Luna bows her head in apology.

"No that's fair of her to ask." Mr. Kanon gives a slight head shake.

"My powers… aren't stable. Papa's worried about me." Miki finally speaks in a shy soft tone as she slightly looks up at them while playing with her hands nervously.

"Erle Kanon has hidden her due to the nature of her powers." Mr. Cross suddenly look very serious. "I was finally able to convince him to bring her here. However, her being here means he has finally introduced her to the world which means she MOST attend the same events as you all. Understand Kaname?"

"I understand headmaster. Though, I would like for Luna and Ichijo, my right hand, to assist me. If it pleases Erle Kanon." Kaname gives a bow to them both. Mr. Cross looks over to Mr. Kanon for approval. Mr. Kanon ponders for a moment wondering what would be best.

"Um… I… I don't mind." Miki shyly glances up at her father slightly tugging on his jacket sleeve. Mr. Kanon nods in approval a little shocked at his daughter's response.

"Um… what ARE her powers?" Yuki ponders. Everyone looks over at Yuki and then the others look over at Mr. Cross and Mr. Kanon.

"That is something we need to know. That is if we are to watch over her correctly." Luna states as she looks over to Kaname.

"Luna is correct. Though maybe we can discuss this when you feel ready." Kaname nods in agreement.

"It can damn well be told right here and now." Zero growls impassionedly. Mr. Kanon glares at Zero for his arrogance and lack of respect. Miki stops her dad from attack by touching his hand gently. Feeling his daughter's warm soft hand, he backs down. At the same time Yuki keeps Zero from drawing his gun.

"This is true. Although it could have been asked without the snark." Mr. Cross glances over at a cross armed pouting Zero. "She has a few, three the Vampire world wouldn't mind but one of them they would want to get rid of." He glances over at Mr. Kanon for approval to continue. Mr. Kanon nods giving the go ahead. "One; she can talk to animals. Two; she can heal wounds. Then there's…" he hesitates and ponders what to say. The others listen with curiosity and it grows at they watch Mr. Cross and Mr. Kanon look a bit panicked.

"Then there's what?" Luna grows impassionate as she speaks up unknowingly. "You don't need to answer me." She falls back with a bow.

"No we do." Mr. Kanon shakes his head with a sigh as he clings to Miki's hand tightly. "I most ask, no I beg you…" he bows his head to them. "Please, please don't inform those above you after hearing this. For my daughter and for a better future. Please don't let this leave the room." He keeps her head bowed. Miki looks at her dad a little sad that he feels like he most do this. When Zero is going to respond, he sees a serious yet anxious expression on the headmasters face.

"Fine." Zero sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks away.

"You don't need to bow. I and Luna promise to not discuss it with the council." Kaname motions to himself and Luna. Luna simply nods in agreement. Mr. Kanon lifts his head as he gives a sigh of relief.

"She can… her blood… can STOP a vampire's thirst and basically make them humans with powers." Mr. Cross struggles to get the words out still worried about their reactions. Everyone stares at her stunned while Miki just stands there playing with her braids.

"Is… that possible?" Yuki stutters out of shock. Zero's eyes widen in shock, but then doubt crosses over his face.

"I… see…" Kaname speaks in complete shock.

"Is that all?" Luna tries to hide her shock by keeping a calm expression.

Mr. Cross slowly shakes his head. He takes a deep breath before starting. "It's… possible… that her blood could cure Level Es." The others stare wide eyed once again. While Zero's face goes white with shock.

"That's why she's here. To learn and find out what she can do." Mr. Kanon finishes with a smile as he gently pats Miki's head.

"I'm grateful to you for trusting us with her training." Mr. Cross gives a slight head bow.

"We shall make sure her powers are kept secret as she stays and attends classes here. We will keep her safe, right Yuki?" Kaname looks over at Miki.

"You can count on us!" Yuki cheers with a solute and a large smile.

"Thank you." Miki shyly smiles at Yuki.

'S-so cute!' Yuki blushes slightly as she stares at Miki.

"Thank you." Mr. Kanon gives a slight head bow. "I should go before the sun rises." He looks out the window to see that the stars have begun to fade and the sun is about to peek over the mountains.

"Luna and I must return to the Moon Dorms as well." Kaname looks out as well. Luna nods in agreement.

"Of course." Mr. Cross nods. "You should all get your rest." He stands up and shakes Mr. Kaname's hand.

"Take good care of her Cross." Mr. Kanon smiles warmly at him.

"We will. I promise she'll be safe." Mr. Cross nods. The two of them smiles at each other and Mr. Kanon turns to his daughter.

"Learn what you can and stay safe." Mr. Kanon stands in front of her smiling and she smiles brightly with a nod. "You are my light in this endless night." He kisses her forehead and then heads out.

"Now, you two head to the Moon Dorms. Yuki, please take Miki to the girls Sun Dorm. And Zero… you stay for a bit longer." Mr. Cross revers back to his goofy self.

"Alright. This way Miki." Yuki smiles at her warmly and the two girls leave together. Zero grumbles yet stays in the office looking away from anyone. Luna and Kaname bow their heads and head out a few minutes later. The two of them walk down the dim halls.

"Kaname-sama, do you truly wish for Ichijo-san and I to assist in taking care of the girl?" Luna glances over at Kaname.

"Yes. Being the only other pureblood that attends the academy. And I truest Ichijo with my life. I also believe I can trust you." Kaname continues to look forward.

"I see…I shall do what I can." Luna gives a quick slight head bow.

As they walk down the halls they hear someone running towards them. They stop and turn to see Miki. "U… um… th-thank you again. I… I look forward to going to school here." She bows with a red face and then runs of to join the huffing Yuki. The two girls head off again. Kaname softly chuckles a bit watching the two of them. Luna covers her mouth slightly with her hand, holding back a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Eternal Spring Season 1] (Vol.1)**

 **Rose 2**

Yuki smiles at Miki warmly and the two girls leave the headmasters office together. Zero grumbles yet stays in the office looking away from anyone. Luna and Kaname bow their heads and head out a few minutes later. The two of them walk down the dim halls.

"Kaname-sama, do you truly wish for Ichijo-san and I to assist in taking care of the girl?" Luna glances over at Kaname.

"Yes. Being the only other pureblood that attends the academy. And I truest Ichijo with my life. I also believe I can trust you." Kaname continues to look forward.

"I see…I shall do what I can." Luna gives a quick slight head bow.

As they walk down the halls they hear someone running towards them. They stop and turn to see Miki. "U… um… th-thank you again. I… I look forward to going to school here." She bows with a red face and then runs of to join the huffing Yuki. The two girls head off again. Kaname softly chuckles a bit watching the two of them. Luna covers her mouth slightly with her hand, holding back a laugh. Later on that night Yuki drops Miki off at her room.

"It's not much. But I hope it can be like home for you." Yuki smiles happily as she stands in the door way.

'It's… a single room? No roommate?' Miki looks around the room a little disappointed as she places her bag on the big single bed.

"What's the matter Miki? You don't like the room? Or are you missing your dad?" Yuki looks at Miki a little worried about her.

"No. No, I'm okay. I just… just thought… I would have… a roommate like other students." Miki waves her off and then looks at the empty large room.

Yuki gives a little warm smile at this. "Headmaster is looking out for you. Think about it. You'll have Day Class work, but you'll also have some Night Class work. It would be bad if you had a roommate that will wake up with you coming in and out. Wouldn't it?" Yuki winks at Miki playfully with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, your right." Miki gives a shy little smile as she brushes back some of her hair.

"Well, have a good night." Yuki waves to Miki as she heads out. Yuki heads to her room, which is only a few doors down.

"Good night." Miki waves with a small smile on her face. As soon as Yuki is gone Miki seems to be really sad as she looks around the empty room.

'I was… looking forward to sharing with someone.' Miki sighs as she starts to unpack her things.

Miki starts placing things all over her room, slowly making the room feel more like home. She puts a few pictures on her dresser; the pictures are of her father and herself along with a picture of her and a childhood friend, Seto Honda. She also put her blue rose blankets on her bed along with her fluffy white pillows and little firefly plushy toy. From there Miki put away her clothes in the dresser and closet. Satisfied with how the room looks, and grateful it's the weekend right now, Miki heads to bed for some much needed rest.

A couple days later at Cross Academy. It is a chilly and slightly cloudy day as everyone in class 1-A chats and jokes as they wait for the teacher to show up. Yuki and Zero at this time are fighting to keep themselves awake in their seats. While Yuki fights her drooping eyes, Sayori is looking over notes from the last couple classes and making sure they are correct in her other note book for Yuki.

Sayori is a fourteen year old girl with a thin frame. Her white skin is gently lit with the class room lights, while she brushes back her honey-brown short hair behind her ears. As she looks over her notes, Sayori's warm brown eyes stay calm and focused on her task. After looking over her notes she turns to a blank page on each one so she is ready when the teacher starts the lesson and Yuki inevitably passes out.

"Alright everyone. Before class starts we have a new student joining us." Teacher walks to the front of the class with Miki shyly walking behind him.

"Wow! So cute!" all the guys, aside from Zero, cheer as they stare at Miki. Miki blushes as she stares at the ground while playing with her braids.

"Alright, alright. Let's give her a chance to introduce herself." Teacher stares at them signaling them to stop.

"U… um… i-it's nice to meet you. I-I'm Miki Kanon." Miki stutters bowing to the others as she blushes.

"Hey, hey. Don't you think her shyness makes her cuter? Yup. Wonder if she has a boyfriend." The guys whisper as they smile at the thought of Miki.

"Very good." Teacher nods. "Why don't you sit next to Yuki?" he points to an empty seat next to her.

"O-okay." Miki shyly heads up the stairs playing with her braids as she notices everyone watching her.

'Wh-why is everyone staring at me?' Miki looks really nervous with shaking eyes as she sits next to Yuki.

"Miki, everything will be fine. Promise." Yuki whispers with a wink and has her hands in a victory symbol. Miki relaxes a bit with a little smile. Miki relaxes a bit with a little smile and nod to Yuki.

"Alright. Time to actually start class." Teacher turns to the black bored. "Everyone turn to page 32 and try to solve this problem." He starts writing on the black board.

Miki starts taking notes quietly. As classes go on Miki sticks close to Yuki most of the time and tries to avoid the boys that act weird around her. Yuki finds Miki very adorable especially the way she gets shy when someone tries to talk to her or a teacher calls on her. Zero tries to keep away from Miki as much as possible not wanting to be near her for a few reasons. Other students are still trying to figure out what to think of Miki. The girls; either find her cute and sweet or an annoying pain while the guys find her cute and want to get closer to her.

Yuki and Miki are sitting on a bench in the front court yard eating their lunch. Zero is sitting a few benches away eating his lunch box. The girls laugh and chat as they snack on the last bits of their lunch. While Zero simply rolls his eyes as he eats his food and drinks his juice avoiding looking over at them.

"Yuki Cross!" a teacher halers from the door way at the front court yard.

"Y-yes?" Yuki jumps a little as she turns to see what they want.

"You are needed in class room 34 for a retest for your English." The teacher gives a scolding glare at her.

"Coming!" Yuki stands up and packs her bag quickly. "Zero, you're up." Yuki gives him a thumbs up with a small smile as she runs off to the teacher.

"What?! No w…" Zero tries to object, but Yuki is already gone. "Great. Now I have to take care of the mix blood." He sighs disgusted with the idea of being seen with her.

Miki simply glances over to Zero and looks away quickly after seeing his piercing glare aimed at her. She quickly looks down and sips her strawberry milk not wanting to see that stare. Later on Zero walks Miki down the halls. As they walk other students stare in amazement.

"Sorry you have to walk me like this." Miki shyly looks at the ground with a slight blush as she walks near Zero.

"This is my job. Nothing else." Zero stares a head with a poker face not even giving Miki a glance. As they walk Miki starts playing with her braids as she tries to keep from looking him in the eyes. While they walk down the halls some guys rush by almost knocking Miki over, but Zero catches her in enough time pulling her close to him.

"Zero you're… you're a…" Miki starts whispering to him as she looks him in the eyes, but is cut off by Zero.

Zero throws her against the wall pinning her there with him right in front as he glares at her. "You aren't going to finish that sentence at ANY point. Especially in front of Yuki you got that? You dirty blood." Zero snarls at the scared Miki.

"Y-yes." Miki shakes as she looks down at the ground.

Zero glares at Miki and then storms off fuming down the halls. Miki stands against the wall for a few minutes trying to stop herself from shaking. Later on Miki goes to class by herself.

"When X is placed with Y it continues on to become Z." the teacher writes on the black bored. "And from there you can keep going on for the problem so that you get…" she continues to write on the bored.

The girls try to take notes or are chatting quietly trying to not be found out. The guys chat quietly along with staring at the teacher in her black tights and mini skirt or staring at shy Miki.

"Wow she is so cute. Miki is the most adorable thing. Think she'll go out with me? No way, she'll go out with me. No me. Hey how about we each try to get a date with her? Not a bad idea. Yeah we'll get to see her blush like crazy." The guys chat and daydream as they laugh quietly to themselves. As they start daydreaming about her cute reactions to being asked out they start picturing other things as well causing them to drool as their eyes change to that of what looks to be wild wolves looking for a meal.

'Ignore them. Take notes and pretend they're not there. It's not like they're going to eat me.' Miki tries to take careful notes as she tries to ignore the guys chatter and staring at her with hound-dog eyes. She looks over to them for a secant to see their eyes filled with desire and horrible daydreams. 'W-why are they looking at me like that? Are they really going to eat me?!' Miki quickly looks back at the bored and plays with her braids nervously as her face gets slightly red.

Miki looks over to Zero for help, but Zero turns away from her desperate expression. Seeing this makes Miki remember what he had said to her and this in turn, causes Miki to feel very alone and isolated. At this point Miki begins praying that class doesn't end so she can avoid going near those guys. Alough Zero's glare scared her, these guys' stares terrify her in a completely different way. Once Math class ends Miki takes her bag quickly and fast walks to the girls' locker room to get ready for gym class, hoping Yuki will be done with her retests sometime soon.

"What do you think we'll be doing in gym today? I think it's just running laps. I hope the guys have basketball today. That would be fun to watch. You but it would be better if it was the Night Class guys." The girls chat and giggle as they change into their gym clothes.

'I wish I had some to talk to like that.' Miki watches them a little sad as she looks at her gym clothes.

"Are you okay, Miki-chan?" a voice calls with slight concern from her right. Miki quickly turns, slightly startled, to see who it is. Miki is surprised to see a thin framed girl, Sayori, with honey-brown hair and warm brown eyes dressed in the gym clothes standing next to her.

"Um… I-I'm okay." Miki shyly chimes as she holds her gym clothes close to her body. "I'm just… a little nervous and… lonely." She stares at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry. You'll make friends soon enough. And everyone is nervous when they go to a new school." Sayori smiles slightly as she gently pets Miki's head. Miki finds this comforting and gives a shy little smile as she nods happy to have a new nice person near her. "Now hurry up and get ready for class. I'll be your partner for stretches." Sayori heads out to the gym field in the back of the gym.

"Okay." Miki gives a little nod with a bright small smile on her face.

Miki gets dressed in her gym clothes a bit calmer now. After changing Miki heads out to the gym field a little shy but a bit happier to be there as she plays with her braids as she walks over to her group. Once with her class the gym teacher separates everyone by gender for warm ups. The guys run laps while the girls stretch and then the girls run as the guys do their stretches.

"Alright. Now that everyone is warmed up we will have a track race, and yes it will be boys VS. girls. Please choose who will run what and then come to the starting line." The gym teacher announces as he stands at the starting line with the whistle ready to blow when they are there.

All the girls and guys gather together to choose who will run which race. It was decided that Sayori will run the longest run while Miki is running in the relay race and she'll be the last person to run. While the guys have Zero running the longest run and the others are in different sections of the race. One by one each person does their run. Miki watches each one finding it cool how no one runs the same way and seeing every ones reactions to each other.

"Alright. Relay racers take your positions." The gym teacher motions for them to get on the track.

As everyone gets in their spots the guys' eyes seem to be drawn to Miki in her gym clothes and her shy face. AS they look their eyes seem to turn into that of wolves again. Miki, feeling eyes on her, turns heard head slightly to see their eyes and drooling faces. Miki quickly turns back to the front ready to run all the way home at this point. Finally the whistle is blown and the relay begins. The passes to each person goes smoothly along with the boys and girls being neck and neck as they run. As the button is handed off to Miki she runs to the finish line as fast as she could and not stopping she runs to the locker to get away from those guys eyes.

'G-guys are scary.' Miki huffs as she sits on a bench in the locker room.

After a few more minutes of calming herself down, gym class ends and the other girls come in to take a shower and head off for their next class which is free study, most students use this time to chill out in the back garden and just spend time with each other. All the girls laugh and chat as they take their showers and get dressed. While in the shower the other girls can't help but look over at Miki from time to time with her unseen hair color and the feeling she gives off, which is like that of the Night Class students.

Once dressed Miki decides to hide in the library instead of dealing with the guys out there. Miki walks to the Day Class library, but she finds it to niocy and hard to feel comfterbal with all the students joking around, chatting, and flirting. She decides to leave and look for a new place for her quiet time until dinner and lights out. Miki walks around the school taking the time to look at everything as she strolls by happily. While she is walking the cloudy sky turns into a rainy day. Miki runs looking for cover when she finds a new building, Night Classes library, and she goes in hoping to get dry.

"Wow." Miki stares as she walks in circles to see every inch of the dimly lit large library. "I didn't know Cross Academy had two libraries." She walks through the different sections as her wet clothes drip on the ground.

While Miki is walking around looking at all the books, unknown to her, Ichijo is also in the library reading some of his manga. Ichijo is on the second floor of the library happily reading one of his manga's near the balcony that overlooks the front of the library. As he lays on one of the comfy couches he notices that a new sent and person as entered the library.

'That's a nice smell. Who's that?' Ichijo closes his book as he sits up with a curious expression. Too interested in this new situation, Ichijo gets up off his seat and starts looking for this new person.

'There are so many books.' Miki stops in the fairytale section on the first floor. As she stops in that area her eyes seem to have a sparkle to them as she stares at all the different titles and languages on the books.

"I thought only papa had this story in his library." Miki whispers to herself as she sees a familiar title. Feeling nostalgic and more at home, Miki begins to reach for the light-red covered books.

"Day students aren't allowed in here." Ichijo chimes in a princely tone to the right of Miki.

Miki quickly turns to see the gently smiling Ichijo. Surprised by him Miki pulls her hand away from the full shelf and takes a quick step back. Stepping back quickly in her soaked shoes causes her to trip falling on her butt on the cool ground. Hitting the ground causes Miki to feel just how drenched her clothes truly are.

"Are you okay?" Ichijo kneels down with a slightly concerned expression as he holds out his hand for hers. As he kneels down their eyes meet once again. This time, being so close, Miki sees how clear and calm his eyes truly are. While Ichijo notices Miki's eyes are gentle and see to be like to deep pools. The two of them sit there staring at each other for a moment as they hear the rain hit the roof heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Eternal Spring Season 1] (Vol.1)**

 **Rose 3**

"Are you okay?" Ichijo kneels down with a slightly concerned expression as he holds out his hand for hers. As he kneels down their eyes meet once again. This time, being so close, Miki sees how clear and calm his eyes truly are. While Ichijo notices Miki's eyes are gentle and see to be like to deep pools. The two of them sit there staring at each other for a moment as they hear the rain hit the roof heavily.

'Her eyes are so pretty. And her sent…' Ichijo stares into Miki's eyes unable to look away.

'H-his eyes are so clear. And his sent…' Miki stares into Ichijo's eyes falling farther into them with every secant.

'Is so intoxicating/sweet, just like a garden.' They think at the same time, both frozen in each other's sight.

"Are you alright?" Ichijo finally breaks the silent staring.

"I… I'm o…" Miki starts as she stares to the side and then gives a little sneeze. Miki rubs under her nose as a few other little sneezes come one after the other.

"Why don't we get you out of those wet clothes?" Ichijo helps Miki stand up.

"B-but…" Miki looks up as she listens to the heavy rain hit the roof top.

"Oh don't worry. Our library is connected to the Moon Dorm, it makes it easier for us to come and go as we please." Ichijo gives a little laugh as he smiles at the shy drenched Miki. Miki stands frozen in her spot a little scared of the idea of meeting other vampires. Until know the only one she has known is her father and those that have tried to hurt her. "Hey, don't worry. You're under Kaname and Luna's protection. No one will hurt you." Ichijo gently brushes his hand against her cold cheek as he smiles warmly at her.

Miki nods shyly as she walks, with him still holding her hand, to a pair of big doors in the back of the library. Miki blushes as she looks at the ground and glances up slightly to see his cool to the touch hand holding hers. As they walk through the slightly lit Moon Dorm, the halls are quiet due to no one being awake yet. As they head up to the stairs Miki finds herself looking all around with a slight curiosity. A few minutes later they are standing in front of big wooden doors.

"Kaname? You awake?" Ichijo knocks, still holding the wet Miki's hand.

"Come in Takuma and bring Miss Kanon with you." Kaname answers from in his room. Ichijo opens one of the doors and walks in with Miki. As they walk in Kaname is reading a book sitting on his sofa. Kaname looks up from his book to see the drowned rat looking Miki. "Miss Kanon? How did you get so soaked?" Kaname stares at the soaked Miki standing next to Ichijo.

"U… um… I was walking around when it started raining." Miki lets go of Ichijo's hand as she shyly looks at the ground as her wet clothes drip on the nice carpet. "Then I saw a building close by. I… I didn't know it was the Night Class library. I'm s…" she continues until she sneezes again.

"That's alright. You are pretty much a Day and Night class student." Kaname walks over to Miki and pats her soaked red hair. "Why don't you take a shower to get the chill out? My personal bathroom is just on the right over there." He points to a pair of doors.

"I-is that really okay?" Miki looks up at him slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give a call to Headmaster Cross to send Yuki to come get you and I'll get you a spare uniform. You won't mind Takuma staying with you, right?" Kaname gives a cool smile at Miki.

"Takuma?" Miki looks at him a little confused.

"Oh, you two still haven't been introduced." Kaname gives a little laugh at this. "Miss Kanon, this is Takuma Ichijo, he will be one of your totters along with Luna and myself. Takuma, this is Miki Kanon." He points to each of them.

"Hello there." Ichijo gives a slight bow as he smiles warmly. Miki feels her heart skip a beat as she looks at his sincere smiling face.

"H-hello." Miki blushes as she gives a quick head bow. She then begins to play with her wet braids as she looks to the side trying to avoid Ichijo's eyes. Ichijo is confused by this reaction.

"Well then, I'll be right back." Kaname gives a slight bow and leaves the room.

Miki bows back and then waves as he leaves as does Ichijo. Once Kaname is gone it hits Miki that she's alone with Ichijo and her heart skips a beat again. Realizing this she turns red and then quickly heads for the shower before Ichijo can talk to her. Once in the bathroom Miki locks the door, for a security measure, and then slides down the door as she holds her hand over her chest.

"She's quick on her feet." Ichijo stares at the door a little confused as he rubs the back of his head. "I guess it's normal in this situation." He decides to sit on the couch and read as he waits for Kaname to come back.

'W-why? Why do I feel this way? I've been alone with Seto-oniichan before. So why? Why is my heart racing like this?' Miki blushes as she stares at the wall holding her hand over her racing heart.

After a little bit of time Miki sneezes again making her choose to get up off the floor and warm herself up. As she stand she truly looks around the room to see it is all marble floor with a purslane toilet and a luxury bathtub and shower along with soft 100% cotton towels along with a black monogramed robe on silver hangers along with a wall made of mirrors on the left. Miki stares a bit wide eyed at this, but then shakes it off and heads for the shower, believing it was best not to stay too long. As Miki turns the water on steam quickly fills the room. Feeling the warmth from the steam Miki puts her fingers in to feel the water, this causes her chilled fingers to feel a twinge of pain as the drops touch them giving the heat back. She starts to undress by taking off her heavy soaked jacket at this time she looks over to the mirrors and realizes her shirt is completely see through right now.

"I-it's good I didn't take my jacket off. This is… embracing." Miki blushes as she drops the soaked jacket on to the ground looking away from the wall of mirrors as she starts to unbutton her see through drenched shirt.

Finally undressed she puts her underwear and bra over the heater to dry and then heads into the steaming shower. Once in the water her body feels slight twinges of pain as it starts to heat up her body as she enjoys the warm drops on her skin. As she is enjoying the water Kaname comes back to the room with a girls Night Class uniform in hand.

"Welcome back Kaname. Was that the only spare you could find?" Ichijo smiles at him from the couch with a book in his hand.

"Yes it is. Also Headmaster Cross said that Yuki will be by to pick Miss Kanon up in a short while." Kaname walks in to his room and heads over to the bathroom.

"I wonder what she'll look like in that." Ichijo stares at the uniform curiously with a smile across his face. Kaname shouts him a quick scolding glare and then knocks on the bathroom door.

"Miss Kanon. I'm leaving the extra uniform on the door, please take it when you are done." Kaname speaks gently as he puts the uniform on the door handle.

"T-thank you." Miki shyly responds as she unlocks the door and reaches her hand over for the uniform.

"Miki-chan's quite interesting. Don't you agree Kaname?" Ichijo gives a little laugh after watching this scene.

"She is." Kaname gives a little smile as he looks at the bathroom door and then at Ichijo.

"Hello. Kaname, I'm here for Miki." Yuki knocks on his door.

"Come in Yuki." Kaname turns to the door with a softer smile.

"Sorry to disturb you. Is Miki ready to go?" Yuki walks in with a wide smile on her face.

"Miki-chan should almost be done getting ready now." Ichijo chimes in from the couch giving a happy smile.

"Oh, good evening Ichijo." Yuki gives a slight bow to him.

"And to you as well. Where's Zero?" Ichijo bows his head slightly and then looks for the pouting silver haired boy.

"Getting scolded by the Headmaster for leaving Miki on her own." Yuki seems to get a little mad remembering this fact.

"U...um… is it really okay I'm wearing this?" Miki comes out in the Night Class uniform as she plays with the skirt a little. Miki has her wavy red hair down, with no braids, as some of it hangs over her shoulders having just finished blow drying it. The others stare a bit stunned at this site.

"Wow. You look so cute, Miki!" Yuki stares at her with bright eyes and a wide smile across her face.

"R-really?" Miki seems to relax a bit at the thought of this.

"You look very nice. Right Takuma?" Kaname smiles slightly at her and then turns to a stunned Ichijo.

"What? Oh, yes. Very pretty Miki-chan." Ichijo snaps back to reality and gives a nod and a smile over to Miki.

"T-thank you, Ichijo-kun." Miki blushes a slightly as she gives a happy little smile to Ichijo. This causes Ichijo's heart to skip a beat.

'Wait? What was that? Why did my heart…?' Ichijo seems confused as he places his hand over his chest.

While Ichijo is trying to figure out why his heart skipped a beat Miki and Yuki say goodbye to Kaname. As they leave Miki waves to them and then leaves staying close to Yuki. As they are leaving the two of them pass by Luna. Luna gives a bit of a double look yet keeps her composure as she sees Miki in the Night Class uniform with her hair down. Luna catches herself thinking that the uniform rather suits Miki a bit more than the Day Class uniform.

"How long do you plan on standing there, Takuma?" Kaname looks over to him with a raised eyebrow and poker faced.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I spaced out. I'll go get ready for class now." Takuma gives a goofy laugh and smile as he leaves.

As soon as Ichijo is out of the room his face seems serious again as he puts his hand over his heart again, still wondering what that jolt was. Meanwhile the girls are walking back to the Sun Dorms under a big umbrella. While they walk Yuki can't seem to keep herself from looking over at Miki in the Night Class uniform and how well it suits her, not to mention how different she looks with her hair out of the braids and just laying again her back. Miki on the other hand stares at the rain spaced out with a slightly red face as she thinks about Ichijo. Finally back at the dorms Yuki drops Miki off at her room, as Miki opens her door she sees a plate of food and a juice box sitting on her desk.

"What's this?" Miki points to it with a slightly red face.

"Oh well, you didn't get dinner. So I asked the headmaster to make you something." Yuki blushes a little as she smiles rubbing the back of her head. "I know that it's really simple, but I hope you like it."

"It's great. Thank you." Miki smiles warmly at Yuki, showing her true smile for the first time. Yuki blushes as she stares for a second, a little stunned by how bright and warm she truly is.

"Well eat up and head to bed. Tomorrow is a school day also. Oh and there is a spare Day Class uniform in your closet also." Yuki smiles warmly at Miki and then heads out with a wave.

Miki waves as well still showing her true smile, feeling more at ease around Yuki and at the academy. After she is gone Miki goes over to her desk and eats her dinner. As she eats Miki looks through her window to the rain outside and blushes as her heart skips a beat as she thinks about Ichijo. At the same time in a Night Class room Ichijo is trying to pay attention taking careful notes, but he keeps finding himself staring out into the rain as his heart skips a beat while thinking of Miki.

'Why does my heart beating so fast when I think about Ichijo-kun/Miki-chan?' the two of them stare off into spaces as they put their hands over their chests.

The next morning Miki is back in her regular uniform and braids as she goes from class to class with Yuki and Zero. While Miki stays near Yuki smiling and laughing, she stays far away from Zero and his sharp glaring eyes. This day seems to be better than yesterday with Miki showing a bit more of her true self, well at least when she's around Yuki. Yuki in turn keeps the fan boys away from Miki as the day goes on. Later on that day, around sunset, Miki is at the Cross house hold's living room with Luna, Kaname, and Ichijo helping her study different material for her Vampire classes. As they study Yuki and Zero are on petrol for the Night Class students at the Academy while the headmaster stays at his house for the tottering time.

"This part is important for the Aristocratic Vampires." Kaname points to a part in a old history book. Miki takes careful notes while Luna reads her poem book and Ichijo sits at the window spacing out as he looks at the clear sky with no moon in the sky.

"Alright everyone. Why not take a break for some dinner?" Mr. Cross gives his goofy grin as he comes in with a few sandwiches and lemonade along with blood tablets and water.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ichijo smiles as he heads over to the table.

"I guess we could use a small break." Kaname gives a cool smile as he closes the book and clears things so they can eat.

"That's the spirit." Mr. Cross smiles warmly as he puts the food on the table. "I'm going to finish up some work, you all take a break. Then Yuki and Zero will be here soon to take Miki back to the Sun Dorm." He heads off to his room with a bit of a skip to his step.

'The headmaster is funny.' Miki lets out a little giggle as she watches him head off.

"Please eat before your escort arrives Miki-chan." Luna takes a bite of her sandwich with her usual doll like expression.

"Okay." Miki shyly nods and takes a sandwich. She nibbles the triangle's top as she looks at the others as they eat their sandwiches and drink their tablet water. As Miki watches them she notices how elegant and refined they are even when they are just eating a simple meal.

"Is something wrong Miki-chan?" Ichijo smiles warmly at her noticing her staring at them.

"No. It's nothing." Miki blushes as she looks down and nibbles her sandwich a bit quicker.

'Miki-chan is always so much fun to be around.' Ichijo gives a quiet small laugh to himself.

'Why does my heart beat like this every time Ichijo-kun and I meet?' Miki tries to calm down her racing heart as she eats her meal.

While those two react to one another, Kaname and Luna watch them a bit curious about their reactions to the other. A little while later they go back to studying and this time Luna is the one teaching the lesson. Luna teaches Miki about proper educate and manners for each group of vampires and what laws they have, skipping over the no falling in love with humans rule. A short while later it is Ichijo's turn to teach and his job is to go over powers and how different they all are from one another.

"Hello everyone." Yuki smiles happily as she walks into the room with a bow as Zero stands behind her scowling. "We're here to pick up Miki."

"Oh alright then. We should head back to our dorms as well." Kaname stands up packing the books up. The other two get up and gather their things as they get ready to head out.

"Um… thank you for the lesson." Miki blushes as she stands and bows to her teachers.

"Remember to study hard." Luna looks away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You are a quick study Miki-chan." Ichijo pats her head as he smiles at her. Miki blushes a little at this as she gives a little smile liking the feel of his hand in her hair. Yuki smiles warmly at this while Zero seems to find it disgusting.

"Will all you of you cut it out? I'd like to get some sleep." Zero huffs as he starts heading for the door.

"As argent as ever I see." Luna huffs as she finishes gathering her things.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'll have a talk with him later." Yuki bows in apology to them.

"Don't worry about it Yuki. I feel like he will always see us in the same light." Kaname gives his head a little shake as he look at Yuki with a small grin. Yuki looks a little sad at this idea as does Miki. Ichijo sees Miki's face change from happy to sad with his hand still on her head. Seeing this causes Ichijo's heart to feel a small twinge of pain.

"Hey Miki-chan. I have a gift for you." Ichijo smiles as he goes digging in his bag.

"A gift?" Miki looks up at him slightly with a curious expression.

"Here. It's the book you were looking at in the library, right?" Ichijo smiles warmly as he hands her a small red covered book.

"This is for me?" Miki looks at the book and then at Ichijo with a twinkle starting to show in her eyes.

"Yeah. You seemed to really want it and it doesn't really have a use in our library." Ichijo nods with a smile with warm eyes.

"Thank you." Miki gives a big smile as she takes the book and holds it close to her.

"N-no problem." Ichijo looks to the side as his smile turns a little shy as he rubs the back of his head.

"Takuma, it's time to go." Kaname looks over to him from the door way.

"Miki, you too." Yuki calls her over with a smile.

The two of them head over to their groups and head out. While walking in the cool spring night Miki seems to have given up on her shyness as she grins ear to ear holding on to the little red book. Yuki finds this side of her to be far cuter than the shy mouse, while Zero seems to be still trying to decide how to feel about her. Meanwhile Kaname and Luna talk about dorm things as they walk side by side with Ichijo a little ways behind them. Ichijo seems to be walking a bit slowly with a dazed expression.

"I didn't know Miki-chan could smile like that." Ichijo remembers her bright sweet smile as she hold the little book. "She really is cute, isn't she?" he whispers as he gives a quiet little laugh to himself. After a few seconds he freezes in place as the wind blows by causing the cherry blossoms to dance off the tree.

'Cute? D-do I really find her cute?' Ichijo blushes slightly with a shocked face as he realizes what he had just said.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Eternal Spring Season 1] (Vol.1)**

 **Rose 4**

While walking in the cool spring night Miki seems to have given up on her shyness as she grins ear to ear holding on to the little red book. Yuki finds this side of her to be far cuter than the shy mouse, while Zero seems to be still trying to decide how to feel about her. As they walk Miki seems to have a little skip to her step as they head to the dorm.

"It's good to see her true smile. Huh Zero?" Yuki whispers to him with a happy smile on her face as she looks back at the skipping Miki.

"It's nothing special." Zero glances back at the giddy Miki and then looks up front again.

"Oh come on." Yuki gives Zero a little push with a smile on her face. "I know you don't like vampires. But even you have to admit that she's cute when she smiles like this." Yuki glances back again at the smiling and skipping Miki.

"No I don't." Zero huffs as he starts walking a bit faster.

'But… she does look good with a smile…. I guess.' Zero glances back at Miki from the corner of his eye as he walks ahead of them.

'Ichijo-kun is really nice.' Miki skips along the path as she heads back to the dorms really happy. 'But why does my heart race when I see him?' she ponders as her skipping turns back into walking as her face turns a little red.

As they walk the wind blows by making the cherry blossoms dance of the trees. Along with the scent of cherry blossoms is Ichijo's scent carried in the wind. Smelling that sweet smell again makes Miki think of Ichijo. As she thinks of him with this scent all around her, her heart begins to race again as she clings to the books tightly over her chest as her face turns to almost the same shade of red as her hair. Shaking her head, to try and chase his image away, she runs the last few feet back to the dorm. Once in her room Miki's face is still red as her heart beats quickly as Ichijo's face still floats around in Miki's mind. Miki goes to bed, but has a hard time falling asleep at this point.

A few weeks have gone by now and Miki is pretty use to life at Cross Academy. Miki still has a hard time with fan boys and some girls that don't like her for being close to a few of the Night Class students, but other than that things are going very well. Her classes are going well, even her Vampire lessons, and she is making quite a few friends. Miki also has gained a habit of going to the Moon Dorm's library to read and to spend a few minutes with Ichijo although he usually does most of the talking, Miki seems to be smiling and showing her more bubbly side more than her shyness.

It is a very cool sunny spring morning at the Academy. All the students seem to be enjoying the cool morning as the cherry blossoms dance in the wind as they go to their classes. Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, Mr. Cross stares at a letter addressed to Miki on his desk very seriously.

The letter is on fancy paper and in side is an invitation that reads;

'You are here by requested to attend a party in three days' time. The party will be held at Sakura Hotel's grand ball room.

Time: 7:00 pm-12:00 am

Dress code: Formal'

"I have to give it to her, don't I?" Mr. Cross sighs heavily as he takes the letter with him as he leaves his office.

The headmaster walks down the halls with a serious look on his face. As he goes by a few students stare, never really having seen that side of him before. Mr. Cross stops when he gets to the English (writing) class room. He stands outside the door for a few minutes watching Miki carefully taking notes as she puts her pen to her lips at times when she is trying to remember what comes next as her eyes seem to sparkle with wonder at this world around her.

'If she goes to this party… will that face vanish?' Mr. Cross looks at Miki with eyes that seem to be a mix of sadness and fear.

"Oh Headmaster Cross." The teacher notices him and gives a bow stopping the class. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"I'm sorry to have interrupted. Can I barrow Miki Kanon, please?" Mr. Cross gives a small forced smile.

"Of course. Miki Kanon, you are free to go." The teacher turns to the class as he motions for Miki to get up.

"Yes sir." Miki heads over to Mr. Cross a little confused.

The two of them leave the class room in search of a more private place to talk. They walk until they get to the Moon Dorm, Mr. Cross not talking the whole way with a serious look on his face. As they enter the Moon Dorm's main area Luna, Kaname, and Ichijo are already sitting on the couches waiting for them. Seeing this makes Miki feel a bit nervous causing her to, unknowingly, start playing with her braids.

"What's the matter headmaster? Why did you ask to meet here at such a time?" Kaname looks at him a bit worried.

"This." Mr. Cross shows the letter and hands it to Kaname. "I'm sure all of you already go this invitation. This one is for Miki."

'Invitation? To what?' Miki looks up at them a bit confused by this conversation.

"We know they would request her presence eventually." Kaname hands the letter off to Luna as he looks at Mr. Cross with poker face.

"What Kaname-sama says is true. There is no reason to panic." Luna, poker faced, hands the letter to Ichijo.

"I understand that, but I didn't think they would move so fast." Mr. Cross sighs. "And besides…" he starts as he glances over at Miki.

'I don't want her to stop smiling.' Mr. Cross looks at the confused Miki.

"Um… what are you all talking about? What invitation? What's it for?" Miki chimes in with a slightly quiet voice.

"We're talking about this." Ichijo shows her the invitation. "It's for a gathering and we're worried about what'll happen if you go." He looks at Miki with a small slightly sad smile.

'They'll most likely try something. I don't want Miki-chan to get hurt.' Ichijo stares at Miki softly as she looks over the invitation.

"Um… but… I HAVE to go, right? Everyone has to unless they have a good reason, right?" Miki looks at the invitation and then over at Luna and Kaname.

"Yes. You really have no choice in going. None of us do when these letters come." Kaname nods, still poker faced.

"Then, I guess I'm going." Miki gives a small smile as she looks at them, trying to reassure them. The others give a small smile at how brave and outing she is trying to be. "Oh but… I don't know how to dance and…. I don't have… any formal dresses." Miki blushes as she looks at the card and then all of them.

"Takuma and I can help you with the dancing." Kaname pats her head gently with a small smile. Miki smiles at this while Ichijo seems slightly bothered by Kaname touching her. "As for the dress, Luna and Yuki can help you. Right?" Kaname glances over at Luna.

"Of course Kaname-sama." Luna gives a small head bow.

"Thank you, Luna-oneechan." Miki gives a warm smile over to her.

"Onee…" Luna blushes for a secant, but quickly composes herself. "Please refrain from saying that again, I am not your sister."

"You don't like me calling you that?" Miki looks at Luna with a slightly sad expression. While Miki looks at her that way Luna is hit with an arrow that reads 'Cute.'

"It is not that I DO NOT like, it is simply inaccurate. We are not family, there for it is improper to call me your older sister." Luna tries to keep a composed face as she looks over at the a little bit sad Miki.

"Okay." Miki gives a slightly sad sigh.

"We should get going now. Have good rest you three." Mr. Cross looks at the time and gets ready to leave.

"And a good rest of the day to you." Kaname gives a quick bow to him.

"See you tonight Miki-chan." Ichijo smiles at her waving.

"Bye-bye." Miki smiles warmly as she leaves with Mr. Cross.

"Miki smiles a lot more, don't you think?" Luna watches her leave.

"She does. Which is why she most NEVER be alone at the party, understood you two." Kaname glances at them with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes Kaname." They both give a little bow to him.

'A party huh? I wonder what type of dress I should wear.' Miki spaces out as she is in her new class. She can't stop herself from thinking about it with the little card in her bag. 'What will the others be dressed in? Are the guys going to wear tuxes?' she stares out the window trying in a daze as she pictures Kaname and Ichijo in them. As she thinks of Ichijo she blushes with a small smile on her face.

"… on. MIKI KANON!" the teacher yells from the front of the class.

"Yes sir!?" Miki jumps out of her seat startled by him.

"Please stop daydreaming and pay attention in my class." The teacher looks at Miki pissed off at her.

"Yes sir." Miki sits back down slowly with the others laughing.

"What's up Miki? Why are you spacing out? And why did Headmaster want you?" Yuki whispers from the seat next to her.

"Well actually… there's going to be a formal party I have to go to with the others." Miki whispers making sure the teacher doesn't hear them.

"A party?! Really?!" Yuki raises her voice to loud. This causes everyone to turn and start chatting about what they have just heard.

"Will all of you please pay attention?!" The teacher shouts. With that everyone falls silent again taking their notes.

After class it only took a few minutes of texting and chatter for news of the Night class going to a formal event and Miki going with them to spread. After that everywhere Miki goes people stare at her and whisper. Seeing this causes her to revert back to playing with her braids as she blushes with her head down. Seeing this bugs Yuki since she likes seeing Miki smile happily all the time.

After that Miki goes from class to class for the next few days. Along with her every day and night classes, Miki is also taught how to do the Waltz by Kaname and Ichijo. While dancing with Kaname, Ichijo tends to go off to read or look out the window trying to ignore the pain in his heart when he sees them like that. Truthfully Miki tends to watch Ichijo when he walks off and wishes she was dancing with him. Thinking that way makes Miki blush since she doesn't know why she feels this way. Along with lessons Miki goes out shopping with Yuki and Luna for her formal dress. Once they found the perfect dress Miki begins heel training. Out of all her classes Miki hates this one the most and truly believes heels are evil.

Finally it is the day of the party. Miki spends the whole day going to her classes and trying to not let the glares from jealous fan girls get to her. Yuki feels as if her hands are truly full today with trying to keep Miki safe from the crazed fan girls. Yuki also feels as if Zero is acting a bit more like a guard for Miki than he usually does. Zero brushes off her thoughts saying he is just doing what is needed. After classes are over Zero heads off on his own while the girls go to Miki's room to get her ready for the party.

"H-how do I look?" Miki comes out of her changing screen playing with her unbraided down hair slightly.

(Outfit; the dress goes to her ankles and is long flowing snow white with skinny straps/ a white choker necklace with a silver star design in the center/ silver clip 2inch heels)

"You look great." Yuki stares at Miki wide eyed with a big smile on her face.

"R-really?" Miki gives a small shy smile looking over to Yuki.

"Really." Yuki nods. "Now sit down hear and I'll do your hair." Yuki points to a chair as she picks up a brush.

"Alright." Miki nods shyly as she sits down facing her wall.

"Now close your eyes and when you open them I'll be done." Yuki starts brushing the long wavy red hair.

Miki does as she says closing her eyes slowly. Yuki brushes her hair while humming a soft toon. Miki listens to it feeling very at peace at the moment. Having Yuki do her hair like this makes Miki feel as if she almost has a sister. Thinking she has a friend that she can see like a sister makes Miki happy, since she has never had this before. Meanwhile Yuki is having fun doing Miki's hair like this.

"Alright. All done." Yuki puts down the brush grinning ear to ear. "What do you think?" Yuki hands Miki a mirror. Miki looks at her hair and her eyes widen with surprise and joy.

(Hair; down to her butt/ bangs are pulled back/ two strands are braided to the crossing over on the back of her head/ two small silver star hair ties at the end of the braids/ blue rose in the middle keeping the braids connected)

"It looks great. Thank you, Yuki." Miki smiles as she stands up giving her a hug.

"Your welcome. Now you should head to the Headmaster's office so the two of you can get going." Yuki giggles slightly as she hugs Miki back.

"Right." Miki smiles happily at Yuki.

The two girls say goodbye at the front gate. Yuki goes off on petrol while Miki heads into the school. As she walks down the quiet and dim hallways, a few pairs of hands grab her and pull her off with her mouth covered. The hands belong to fan girls and they pull Miki off until they get to a closet, where they throw her in. Miki falls to the cold wooden floor on her knees. Before she can stand up the girls lock the door and then high-five each other.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" Miki bangs on the door scared.

"No way! This will teach you to not get close to the Night Class guys! Yeah, you're nothing but an illegitimate child to an Erle. Don't think you're special." They shout to Miki. "The ganator will let you out tomorrow. Have a good night." They start walking off with one of them throwing the key up and down in her hand.

"Wait! Please! Please let me out! Please!" Miki bangs on the door desperately. "Please." She slides down the door on to her knees with her hands still on it.

The girls walk down the halls very proud of themselves. They are so happy that they chat a bit too loudly. Having just met with a worried Mr. Cross, Zero is walking through the halls looking for Miki, a bit worried himself. Zero hears the girls chat and heads to find them to yell at them for not being in their dorms at this time of night, even though all the Night Class students are out for the night.

"She's gotta be crying by now. That'll teach a nobody like her to get close to the Night Class." They laugh as one of them plays with the key.

"And WHO are you talking about?" Zero stands behind them scowling.

"N-no one." The girls jump as they turn to him hiding the key behind their backs.

"Miki was supposed to meet the Headmaster a while ago. You three wouldn't know anything about why she's late, would you?" Zero steps closer to them with his glare seemingly getting sharper already knowing the answer.

"I-it's just a little prank. No harm done." The girl hands the key over to Zero scared out of her mind.

"Which one? Which closet is she locked in?" Zero takes the key fuming at this point.

The girls tell him she's on the first floors west corridor closet. After telling Zero demands they go to the headmaster's office. The girls run to it not wanting to face his wrath. Zero then runs through the halls heading straight for Miki. Out of breathe Zero gets to the door and unlocks it to see Miki in the far back of the small square with her face barred in her knees.

'Is she okay?' Zero looks at her not too sure of what to do.

"Miki, you o…" Zero stands in the doorway, but before he could finish Miki jumps up laying herself against his chest shaking. Zero freezes in place with his arms in the air on either side of him.

"I… I was s-so scared. I was so scared." Miki cries into his chest as she shakes.

'Did… I really think SHE could be evil? How could I?' Zero looks at the shaking and crying Miki.

-Zero Flashback: Stay away dirty blood. Don't come near me. Protecting you is my job, but I wish it wasn't.- Zero feels a twinge of pain as he remembers all the cruel things he's said to her.

"You're okay know." Zero takes off his jacket and places it over her shoulders. "You'll be okay know." He gives a slightly sad smile to Miki, trying to comfort her while also feeling guilty for not being any better than those girls.

"Th-thank you… for… finding me." Miki hicks as she wraps her arms around his waist hugging him as she tries to calm herself down. Zero simply pats her back waiting for her to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Eternal Spring Season 1] (Vol.1)**

 **Rose 5**

The two girls say goodbye at the front gate. Yuki goes off on petrol while Miki heads into the school. As she walks down the quiet and dim hallways, a few pairs of hands grab her and pull her off with her mouth covered. The hands belong to fan girls and they pull Miki off until they get to a closet, where they throw her in. Miki falls to the cold wooden floor on her knees. Before she can stand up the girls lock the door and then high-five each other.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" Miki bangs on the door scared.

"No way! This will teach you to not get close to the Night Class guys! Yeah, you're nothing but an illegitimate child to an Erle. Don't think you're special." They shout to Miki. "The ganator will let you out tomorrow. Have a good night." They start walking off with one of them throwing the key up and down in her hand.

"Wait! Please! Please let me out! Please!" Miki bangs on the door desperately. "Please." She slides down the door on to her knees with her hands still on it.

The girls walk down the halls very proud of themselves. They are so happy that they chat a bit too loudly. Having just met with a worried Mr. Cross, Zero is walking through the halls looking for Miki, a bit worried himself. Zero hears the girls chat and heads to find them to yell at them for not being in their dorms at this time of night, even though all the Night Class students are out for the night.

"She's gotta be crying by now. That'll teach a nobody like her to get close to the Night Class." They laugh as one of them plays with the key.

"And WHO are you talking about?" Zero stands behind them scowling.

"N-no one." The girls jump as they turn to him hiding the key behind their backs.

"Miki was supposed to meet the Headmaster a while ago. You three wouldn't know anything about why she's late, would you?" Zero steps closer to them with his glare seemingly getting sharper already knowing the answer.

"I-it's just a little prank. No harm done." The girl hands the key over to Zero scared out of her mind.

"Which one? Which closet is she locked in?" Zero takes the key fuming at this point.

The girls tell him she's on the first floors west corridor closet. After telling Zero demands they go to the headmaster's office. The girls run to it not wanting to face his wrath. Zero then runs through the halls heading straight for Miki. Out of breathe Zero gets to the door and unlocks it to see Miki in the far back of the small square with her face barred in her knees.

'Is she okay?' Zero looks at her not too sure of what to do.

"Miki, you o…" Zero stands in the doorway, but before he could finish Miki jumps up laying herself against his chest shaking. Zero freezes in place with his arms in the air on either side of him.

"I… I was s-so scared. I was so scared." Miki cries into his chest as she shakes.

'Did… I really think SHE could be evil? How could I?' Zero looks at the shaking and crying Miki.

-Zero Flashback: Stay away dirty blood. Don't come near me. Protecting you is my job, but I wish it wasn't.- Zero feels a twinge of pain as he remembers all the cruel things he's said to her.

"You're okay know." Zero takes off his jacket and places it over her shoulders. "You'll be okay know." He gives a slightly sad smile to Miki, trying to comfort her while also feeling guilty for not being any better than those girls.

"Th-thank you… for… finding me." Miki hicks as she wraps her arms around his waist hugging him as she tries to calm herself down. Zero simply pats her back waiting for her to stop.

"Come on. Let's go meet up with the Headmaster." Zero takes her hand and starts walking off with a mix of sadness/guilt on his face.

Miki just stares at him a bit confused yet happy. The two of them walk in silence, like usual for them, but the air seemed to be litter than before. The long dim hallways seemed shorter and brightly lit in the moonlight to Tilly as she looks at Zero's hand holding hers and remembering him coming to get her. When they meet up with the Headmaster, he looks at Miki worried about where she was and what had happened. Zero explains what happened to the Headmaster as he takes back his jacket.

"Are you okay Miki? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Mr. Cross looks her over worried.

"I'm okay. Thanks to Zero." Miki nods with a smile and then looks over to Zero. Zero looks away feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Well then, we should get going. We're already late." Mr. Cross smiles warmly at Miki and then looks at the clock. Miki nods smiling at him happily.

"Headmaster." Zero chimes in.

"Yes?" Mr. Cross looks over to him a bit confused.

"Next…next time there's a party I would like to be Miki's escort to and from it. If you'll allow it." Zero blushes slightly as he gives a small bow. Mr. Cross seems surprised by this as he looks over at a smiling Miki.

"Alright. From now on, you'll be her guard at these events." Mr. Cross smiles warmly as he nods.

Zero bows in thanks and then heads off for petrol. Mr. Cross and Miki head off to Mr. Crosses car. On the drive to the party Miki begins to feel nervous about where they are going. Miki is scared she'll embarrass the school or herself, not to mention that someone would try to kill her again. Mr. Cross sees her nervous expression from his mirror and worries what this party will do to, the just recently happy, Miki.

Meanwhile at the party. Many Vampires chat happily with one another while dressed to the nines. While others seem very happy Ichijo seems nervous since Miki and Mr. Cross are late. Kaname and Luna are also concerned, but keep composed expressions.

"Takuma, calm down. They are only a little bit late." Kaname sips his drink as he looks at a franticly crowed scanning Ichijo.

"B-but… what if something happened to Miki-chan? Or the Headmaster?" Ichijo seems very worried as he looks around scanning the crowed for them.

"They'll be here. Just calm down Ichijo-san." Luna sighs as she nibbles a sandwich.

"But…" Ichijo stares at the ground with slightly shaking eyes with his fists clenched slightly.

"There's no need to worry. Look over there." Kaname gives a little smile as he nudges to the stairs.

"Allow me to announce; Mr. Cross and Miss Miki Kanon." A vampire announces them with a bow to the crowed.

Mr. Cross smiles with a nod as he holds Miki's hand delicately in his. Miki curtsies to them with a small smile. The others look at Miki with a mix of disgust and curiosity on their faces. Ichijo stares at Miki with wide eyes frozen at the site of her as his heart begins to beat faster. After greeting a few needed people Miki heads over to Ichijo and the others.

"It's time to unfreeze Takuma." Kaname whispers as he nudges Ichijo's side slightly. Ichijo comes out of his haze just as Miki reaches them.

"Kaname, Ichijo, Luna. It's good to see you." Miki smiles happily at them.

"Glad you could make it." Kaname smiles warmly at her.

"What did take you so long?" Luna looks at her curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"N-nothing much." Miki glances at the ground and plays with her hands a bit.

Luna looks at her even more suspicious now. Miki tries to not look up at her afraid that seeing her face will make her talk. Kaname on the other hand notices everyone is looking away from them and a few others are starting to move towards them slowly in the shadows.

"Alright. We can get answers later." Kaname taps Luna on the shoulder. Kaname also looks over to the ones hiding as they slowly move closer to them, Luna notices them as well.

"She Kaname-sama." Luna pulls herself back and heads over to the headmaster. As she walks to the headmaster her shadows freeze those going after Miki in place and then ties them to the pillars they are hiding behind.

"For now, I would like to ask you to dance Miki." Kaname bows holding out his hand for Miki's.

Miki blushes at this unsure of what to do at this moment and looks around to see a glaring Ruka. Seeing those piercing eyes she looks over to Ichijo only to see him look away to the side. Miki was confused and saddened by this. Kaname seeing her face go sad takes her hand bringing her on to the dance floor and they begin to dance.

"Look at that. How could Kuran-sama? She's nothing more than a dirty blood." The others whisper to one another as they glare at Miki. Kaname glares at them causing all of them to shut their mouths.

'Good work Kaname. Looks like they're going to back off for the night.' Mr. Cross smiles cunningly as he watches them back off.

"Headmaster, what's going on?" Luna stands next to him with her usual poker face.

"Just watching one threat dissipate and wondering which one is worst. Vampires or fan girls." Mr. Cross sighs as he looks over at Miki dancing with Kaname.

"So something DID happen at the academy." Luna looks over at him curiously.

"Yes and I will fill you and Kaname in. But not Ichijo." Mr. Cross sighs with a slight nod.

"May I ask why not?" Luna seems confused.

"Miki has had protectors her whole life, but not friends. Right now that's the rule Ichijo and Yuki play and I would like it to stay that way. The moment Ichijo knows what happened he'll become a protector." Mr. Cross stares at Luna intensely.

"As you wish Headmaster." Luna bows slightly and then stands next to him with a poker face.

'Miki-chan.' Ichijo stands in a corner with his arms crossed as he glances over at Miki dancing with Kaname. As he looks at them his heart twinges.

'I wonder why Ichijo looked away like that. Does he not want the others to know we're friends?' Miki looks at the ground sad as her heart twinges.

Kaname looks at Miki's sad expression and then glances over at a pained Ichijo. Realizing what's going on Kaname gives a little sigh and starts walking over to Ichijo with Miki. Miki seems confused by this and nervous to go over to him. Ichijo's eyes widen in surprises as Kaname comes over with Miki.

"Takuma, I have some other things to take care of. Will you keep Miki company?" Kaname stands in front of Ichijo with Miki right next to him.

"Of course Kaname." Ichijo composes himself and gives a small head bow to him.

"Good. I'll see you two later." Kaname places Miki's hand in Ichijo's.

The two of them blush slightly and then Kaname walks off with a smile. As soon as Kaname is out of sight the two of them look down at their hands and then quickly let go blushing slightly as they look to the opposite side of the each other. The two of them stay quiet, not knowing what to say, for a while just watching the others laugh and chat. Ichijo sips some of his tablet water with a small plate of food in his hands. Miki has a citer she's slowly sipping as she tries to not to look over to Ichijo. They glance over at each other and then look away again, still unsure of what to say.

"Would you like some?" Ichijo glances at her as he offers some of the food on the plate.

"Thank you." Miki takes a small sandwich and starts nibbling it.

'This is acquired.' They both give a small sigh as they look to the side.

"Um…" The two of them look over at each other. They look at each other's faces and start laughing happily.

"You go first." Ichijo smiles still laughing a bit.

"I was just wondering… what we should do now." Miki blushes slightly as she smiles at Ichijo while still giggling slightly. As she says that a new song starts to play and others go on to the dance floor. Ichijo thinks for a moment and then puts his things down on a nearby table.

"Would you care to dance?" Ichijo stands in front of Miki bowing slightly with an out stretched hand.

"Yes." Miki smiles happily with a slight blush on her face as she takes his hand.

The two of them head on to the dance floor happily. As they begin to dance everyone looks at them; some out of spite and others just can't look away from them. While they dance the world around them seems to vanish around them and time freezes in that moment. Kaname, Luna, and the Mr. Cross watch the two of them as they smile warmly at each other unable to take their eyes off one another. Mr. Cross and Kaname smile noticing what those smiles mean, even if they aren't aware of it yet. Luna still has her doll like expression as she walks off having spot her family.

"Everyone's staring at us." Miki whispers as she glances over noticing no hardly anyone is dancing now.

"Ignore them. They just can't believe I'm dancing with the prettiest girl at the party." Ichijo whispers smiling warmly at Miki.

"Thank you." Miki looks down at their feet blushing with a soft smile on her face.

The two of them smile happily as they continue to dance. For the rest of the night Ichijo became Miki's escort since they never leave each other's side. The two of them laugh and chat the party away ignoring those around them. When they get back to the academy Ichijo gets permission to walk Miki back to the Sun Dorm from Kaname and Mr. Cross. As they walk back Ichijo puts his jacket over Miki's shoulders to keep her warm and Miki holds it close happily. The two of them chat a bit more before they finally reach the dorms entrance.

"I guess, this is where we say good night." Ichijo looks at the ground with a small slightly sad smile as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I guess so." Miki looks at the ground as well not wanting this time to end.

"Um…" The two of them look at one another at the same time. They laugh at having done this twice now.

"Thank you for tonight Ichijo-kun." Miki takes off his jacket and hands it back to him.

"I should thank you. It was fun having someone to talk and joke with." Ichijo takes his jacket back leaving it on his arm.

"I guess… I should head in." Miki blushes slightly as she points to the main door behind her.

"Right." Ichijo nods with a slight sigh of disappointment. "Good night Miki-chan." Ichijo takes her hand and kisses it lightly.

Miki's heart jumps to this as she tries not to turn as red as her hair. She then quickly heads into the dorm closing the door behind her. Once behind the door her face turns a bright red as her feet freeze with her leaning against the door, Miki then brings her kissed hand close to her own lips kissing it herself. Ichijo gives a small sigh and head scratch at this and then heads off back to his dorm. On the way back to his dorm Ichijo looks up at the starry night sky filled with cherry blossoms as he smiles with a small blush on his face as he touches his lips with two of his fingers as he remembers the feel of Miki's skin against them.


End file.
